Long Lost Lovers
by JAWzSHARkGIRl
Summary: When you watched the Anime did you really wish that I could have continued? Well so did I. This is what I think would happen if they continued the series. Warning, some explicit content. #FYI# Apologies but unfortunately this story shall not be continued
1. Reunion of the Priestesses

**Note: Just to let you know I might jump from one prospective to the other but I will make sure to have the character's name in parenthesis so you can know who's head you're in ; ) Oh and what ever is in italics is a direct thought of the character. **

**Prolog**

Okay so this is a continuation of Kannazuki No Miko. The story last left off when Himeko, the solar priestess is finally reunited with her lunar priestess, Chikane. Himeko has been waiting for her love to return to her but to her Chikane has never existed before this time. She immediately embraces her long lost love and the story ends. Here, it continues.

**Chapter 1**

**Reunion of the Priestesses **

(Himeko)

My heart pounded as I embraced the stranger I had just met. I wasn't exactly sure why I had done it, but something inside of me felt like I had known her for my whole life. The moment ended abruptly when a loud car horn sounded from behind me. The girl with the silky black hair and beautiful white dress grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the middle of the road with her. She looked me up and down.

"It's you... The girl I've seen in my dreams..." She looked into my eyes. "H-himeko?" My head pounded out of my chest. Something inside me told me I knew her, I saw it in her eyes. Her eyes where so... Familiar.

"Chikane... it's me. It's me..." I looked down and covered my mouth. _How did I know her name?_ I had never seen her before, and yet something inside of me made me call her... _Chikane_. I don't know why but I started crying. The warm tears just started to flow out of me. All I knew for sure was that I had finally found who I was looking for.

"I'm sorry! Is there something I said?" I sniffled as she wiped away my tears. I blushed.

"No you did nothing wrong. It's just... I feel like I've known you before." I shook my head. "I'm sorry it's stupid. There's no way I could have known you befo-" I was interrupted. She had placed her hands on my shoulders and pulled me into a kiss. My eyes were wide with shock. _These lips... I had tasted them before, I was sure of it._ My head started to throb with overwhelming confusion. Question upon question ran around in circles inside my head.

I lost control of myself and went blank.

(Chikane)

I panicked but luckily caught the blond haired girl. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Otoha I need you to pick me up. I'm on the sidewalk of the intersection in the middle of town."

"Are you okay Mis-"

"There's no time to waste please hurry." I closed the phone. Then I realized how worked up I had just gotten. _Why did I feel this way?_ I clutched the seashell around my neck and looked down at her unconscious form. Thats when I saw it. She had one too. A necklace just like the one I had.

"How is this possible...?" I reached for her necklace and jumped as a car horn sounded behind me. It was Otoha in my ride home. I grabbed her legs and supported her back as I carried her into the car and laid her down on the cold leather seat. I climbed in after her and shut the door behind me then signaled for Otoha to drive away. I gazed down at the face of the beautiful blond girl and stroked her cheek.

"I'm sorry for doing such a terrible thing to you Himeko..." I paused. _How did I know her name?_ _Did she ever tell me it? She must have. How else would I know it? And how did she know my name? Had I met her before? No, I couldn't have. How could I forget someone so angelic? Those beautiful amethyst eyes, that gorgeous silky blond hair..._ I stopped myself. I didn't even realize I was touching her face. _I didn't have the right to touch her, I mean I just met her. It was crazy enough for me to have kissed her._ I touched my lips._ I had kissed her. Why? It wasn't like me to do something so... Out there._


	2. Nostalgic

**Chapter 2**

**Nostalgic**

(Himeko)

My eyes slowly opened as I became conscious once more. I looked around me. It was a bedroom, one that wasn't mine. _When did I get here? More importantly HOW did I get here? _I let out a soft moan in pain as my head started to throb again. I heard footsteps on the floor near the bed and a face appear in front of me. _Those eyes..._

"Hey your awake, I just came in to check on you. I am truly sorry for any trouble I have caused you..." She looked away, probably ashamed of herself.

"It's perfectly fine. Thank you for saving me." She smiled. I scratched the back of my neck. "Hey, by any chance do I seem oddly familiar to you?" She looked me up and down. I shook my head. "I'm sorry I know its stup-"

"Yes." My eyes widened. "Yes you do." She held her head in her hand. "I don't know why but I feel like I've known you before... I don't get it. I know I would remember you if I ever had met you, I'm sure of it." I blushed. I could feel my heart beating, no, racing. _Is it normal to feel this way?_ Then I saw it. The seashell. A memory came flooding back to me. _"You'll find them. The other half of your shell, the perfect match for you Himeko..."_ I flinched in pain. My head began to throb again.

"Himeko! Are you okay??" She placed her hand on my forehead. "You need to lay down, please." She sat down next to me on the bed. "Get some rest. I promise, I'll make sure your okay."

(Chikane)

I watched as she laid her head down on my pillow. She closed her eyes as I ran my fingers through her long golden hair. Something about this made me feel nostalgic. All of it, all of her, gave me the feeling of nostalgia.

_I'm in a field. Alone? I look around. Nothing. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to face her. Who is she? Do I know her? She embraces me._

"_Chikane..." I must have met her, she knows my name. _

"_Himeko..." The name slipped out of my mouth. Was it truly hers? A smile ran across her face. It was her name alright, but how did I know it? I decided to hug her back but as I did she turned into dust. I look down. She left her necklace..._

My eyes shot open and my heart raced. I sat up to catch my breath. I had fallen asleep. I held my head in my hand.

"Mmmm what a strange dream..." A soft moan came from beside me. I looked over to see her. _It's her._ She was real. I knew it was rude of me to stare at her, but I just couldn't help myself. She was so cute asleep like that. So innocent and yet so addictive.


	3. Bathhouse Non explicit version

**Chapter 3**

**The Bathhouse**

(Himeko)

I yawned. How long had I been asleep? I swung my legs to the side of the bed and stood up. I looked around. I was alone. Where did she go? I opened the door to the room and stepped out into a giant hallway. Maybe she went to her room, but which one is hers? I wandered down the hall. I could hear the faint sound of water running. I decided to follow it, not thinking about anything besides the fact that I needed to find her, find Chikane. I soon came to a large bathroom, well it was more like a bath house than anything else. It was even larger than my dorm room back at school. I stepped inside and looked around. Then I saw a figure under a shower of water. I blushed as I watched the water travel along her intoxicating body. She turned her head to look at me and I could feel my face getting hot. My body was nothing compared to hers...

"Oh your up. How is your head feeling?" She started to walk over to me. I struggled to keep my eyes from wandering up and down her. She smirked slightly. "Have you come to join me? I'd like it if I had some company."

I could see that her eyes held a deep gaze of lust. My face was definitely dark red.

"I uh um guess I should take a shower..." I hesitated.

"You know you have to take your clothes off to bathe right?" I looked down.

"I'm sorry. It's just embarrassing..." She smiled.

"I'll let you undress yourself." I watched as she turned around and walked back into the bath.

After I had undressed myself I slowly descended into the hot pool of water. Chikane looked so relaxed. Her head was laid back against the side of the pool and her arms were outspread along the edge. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest as my body heat up. I didn't realize it but I had moved over next to her. She lifted her head up and smiled at me.

"Aren't you glad you finally took off your clothes?" I nodded.

"I guess so. The water feels so nice. It's just I'm embarrassed about my body." I could tell she was looking at me.

"Why would you be embarrassed?"

"Well compared to your figure mine is-"

"It's beautiful." My eyes widened and my face grew hot. "You shouldn't feel self conscious." She moved closer to me. My heart was racing. She reached for my face. "Himeko, you are beautiful. Don't let anyone ever tell you other wise." She ran her fingers through my hair and down my cheek. "Himeko?" I looked up at her. "I don't know what it is but there's something inside me that is telling me there is something between us." She took my hand and placed it on her heart. I blushed, and took her hand and placed it on mine. She smiled. "I knew I wasn't crazy." My face heated up as she inched closer to my mouth and placed her lips on mine. She slowly pulled away. "I love you Himeko. Do you love me?" I placed my fingers on my lips and stared down into the water.

"Yes. I love you Chikane..." She smiled and gazed into my eyes.

"I'm glad." She said as she embraced me.


	4. Bathhouse Explicit version

**Chapter 3**

**The Bathhouse**

(Himeko)

I yawned. How long had I been asleep? I swung my legs to the side of the bed and stood up. I looked around. I was alone. Where did she go? I opened the door to the room and stepped out into a giant hallway. Maybe she went to her room, but which one is hers? I wandered down the hall. I could hear the faint sound of water running. I decided to follow it, not thinking about anything besides the fact that I needed to find her, find Chikane. I soon came to a large bathroom, well it was more like a bath house than anything else. It was even larger than my dorm room back at school. I stepped inside and looked around. Then I saw a figure under a shower of water. I blushed as I watched the water travel along her intoxicating body. She turned her head to look at me and I could feel my face getting hot. My body was nothing compared to hers...

"Oh your up. How is your head feeling?" She started to walk over to me. I struggled to keep my eyes from wandering up and down her. She smirked slightly. "Have you come to join me? I'd like it if I had some company."

I could see that her eyes held a deep gaze of lust. My face was definitely dark red.

"I uh um guess I should take a shower..." I hesitated.

"You know you have to take your clothes off to bathe right?" I looked down.

"I'm sorry. It's just embarrassing..." She smiled.

"I'll let you undress yourself." I watched as she turned around and walked back into the bath.

After I had undressed myself I slowly descended into the hot pool of water. Chikane looked so relaxed. Her head was laid back against the side of the pool and her arms were outspread along the edge. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest as my body heat up. I didn't realize it but I had moved over next to her. She lifted her head up and smiled at me.

"Aren't you glad you finally took off your clothes?" I nodded.

"I guess so. The water feels so nice. It's just I'm embarrassed about my body." I could tell she was looking at me.

"Why would you be embarrassed?"

"Well compared to your figure mine is-"

"It's beautiful." My eyes widened and my face grew hot. "You shouldn't feel self conscious." She moved closer to me. My heart was racing. She reached for my face. "Himeko, you are beautiful. Don't let anyone ever tell you other wise." She ran her fingers through my hair and down my cheek. "Himeko?" I looked up at her. "I don't know what it is but there's something inside me that is telling me there is something between us." She took my hand and placed it on her heart. I blushed, and took her hand and placed it on mine. She smiled. "I knew I wasn't crazy." My face heated up as she inched closer to my mouth and placed her lips on mine. She slowly pulled away. "I love you Himeko. Do you love me?" I placed my fingers on my lips and stared down into the water.

"Yes. I love you Chikane..." She smiled and gazed into my eyes.

"I'm glad." She said as she embraced me.

(Unedited)

(Chikane)

I could hear my heart beating now. The feel of her naked body against mine drove me absolutely insane. I lifted her head up and pulled her lips into mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I placed my hands on her hips and gently brought her in between my legs. My whole body heated up as she let out a soft moan.

"Mmmm your so cute Himeko..." I smirked and lifted her legs onto my hips so she was pressed against my stomach as we kissed. I gently placed a trail of light kisses down her neck and down to her chest.

"C-Chikane..." I looked up at her. Her face was pink. Mine was probably pink too. "C-Can we move to your room? I-I don't mean to interrupt you but it's just-" I placed my finger on her lips.

"I understand." I got up out of the water and grabbed two towels and wrapped one around myself. I held out my hand to her and helped her out of the pool. I grabbed her legs and picked her up.

"Chikane!" She blushed as I laughed and carried her into my room.


End file.
